Queen Qilanta
Queen Qilanta is a character of historical importance to the world of the Q-Basic Gorillas fanfic webcomic series by Dozerfleet Comics. She is the namesake of all Q-Bases from which the Gorillas operate. Character bio Given purpose The society living in Ethiopia that was independent of the rule of Sheba but was on good terms with it was known as the "Bokomar" at one point in time. They weren't as rich as their Sheban cousins; but they got along otherwise. The Bokomar were far more interested in the faith of Solomon and Israel than most of the Shebans around them, though they still held to a lot of their own traditions. However, a princess with significant wisdom sought to discover this God more than any of her kin. She was rewarded with the Transmogrins, relics that could be utilized in times of great distress to aid her kingdom's defenses. Wielders could change themselves or others into various beasts or approximations of beasts; and then have themselves changed back. She was warned, however, to keep the Transmogrins from falling into the wrong hands. In addition, she was given possession of the Alleviator, a device that would gradually heal those willing to be healed and undo any Transmogrin effects. She set to work building various temples that would double as hiding places for the relics. These same temples were also to be military fortresses, or "bases." Thus the "Q-Base" was born as a concept. Their constructions were unusual for the time, given the amount of metal employed. However, this allowed her blacksmiths to become one of the most valued men in Bokomar society. Qilanta's kingdom, in short order after the establishment of the Q-Bases, came under attack from the Wandering Ones. These enemies, three primary factions of them to be specific, laid waste to her kingdom as soon as they could manage. All of them were outcasts of Canaanite nations that had been obliterated by the ancient Israelites, and sought to steal the Bokomar nation's rumored Transmogrins to use for purposes of revenge on Israel. Qilanta's scouts soon discovered that the Wandering Ones had an even more sinister agenda: preventing the Promised One of the Dawn from ever being born! Fearing this could cause all reality to implode on itself, Qilanta gave a public speech to warn her own of how essential victory was. Rise to power The primary leader of the most sinister agenda was Prince Duqat of the Arinnakah - a band of traveling marauders descended from the Amalekites. He had convinced the two similar bands of marauders that his band encountered to work as minions for his band - on pain of death if they refused. Lord Ephinto of the Frost Covenant joined Duqat's army along with Lord Sobaa of the Flame Covenant. The combined marauders all staged an assault on the Q-Base where they believed the Omni Transmogrin was being held. In truth, the Ape Transmogrin was being held at that location. Old and weak, King Mushaba declared the young Princess Qilanta to be his heir. The king passed away a day later, allowing for a very quick coronation ceremony before the newly-crowned Queen Qilanta staged her defenses against Duqat's army. She was informed by her priests that only a king or queen was permitted to safely wield the Ape Transmogrin - the least stable of the Transmogrins in their possession. However, she was unable to stop the arrogant guard Tinshpuut from getting his hands on it after he panicked. Tinshpuut turned himself into a giant gorilla first, and then detonated the Ape Transmogrin while on a rampage of killing forces on every side. All armies eventually forged a truce to take Tinshpuut down, but the destroyed Transmogrin's effects led to illness for all parties. Using the Vase of Suspension, another relic given to her, Qilanta trapped Prince Duqat and his 19 most-loyal minions inside. They became imprisoned in what was thus called the Vase of Ethermangs, for they became known as the Ethermangs from that day forward. The Frost Marauders noticed themselves, upon retreat, gradually taking on bodily forms reminiscent of chimpanzees. However, they also grew intolerant of heat. They retreated to Antarctica, where they would learn to live off the native wildlife and eventually became the Qilantan nation's most persistent enemies - the Ice Chimps. Lord Sobaa and his troops were transported supernaturally to South America, where they became the Pyrangutans. Establishment of Qilantan society Qilanta realized that since her nation was now responsible for unleashing the Ice Chimps on the world, it would be their duty for the rest of Earth's days to protect humanity from the Chimps and the Pyrangutans both. They would also need to hide themselves from human society, given that they would be rejected in their increasingly ape-like forms. Qilanta made a special trip to visit Solomon in secret, ordering him to build a tomb beneath the Temple in Jerusalem so that the Ethermangs would be imprisoned till the end of time. Touched by Qilanta's sense of desperation and hurt by the site of her condition, he allowed for several brilliant young engineers to join her kingdom as hired help. He also agreed to hide the Ethermangs from human society. Qilanta returned to her home, discovering that her kind had all been turned into creatures that resembled wild gorillas. Qilantan Gorillas reorganized themselves as a society that could network and go global, providing themselves with the means to combat Ice Chimp or Pyrangutan threats wherever they might arise. There would be a queen (sometimes king) in charge of all Gorilla society. That queen would allow for the "Most-Deemed-Worthy" to be declared a "Crown Princess." Crown Princesses wold then become future Queens. For entire continents and when necessary, Generals would rank highly in Qilantan Society. But for regions within continents, every major region would be assigned a Colonel. Military service was not mandatory, but was expected and preferred. Fearing Ethiopia was not large enough to hide all the Transmogrins and other relics safely, a team that discovered what would one day be Montana hid the Alleviator there. The Transmogrins themselves were to be hidden across Africa wherever possible. Qilanta found it most effective to hide in South Africa, so Q-Bases started being built there instead of Ethiopia. Succession of the queens Queen Qilanta herself ruled for another 50 years, before being succeeded by Queen Komi. She died of natural causes, and became one of the most revered named in all of Gorilla history. One of her final declarations near the end of her rule was that only a queen could truly and officially declare anyone a general or a colonel. Her legacy would continue many centuries later, including with the rise to power of Queen Qilmara and later Queen Mazicha. Personality Always one to reach out and show love to others among her own nation, Qilanta was a dreamer and was very religious. She also had a very strong sense of responsibility, as well as careful planning and strong leadership. Development Ideas had been floating around since 2003 for who Qilanta would be, and where she would be located. At one point, she and the Bokomar were sent to another world to live as alien gorillas. This idea was later scrapped in favor of them living on Earth the whole time, but in secret. Several logistical problems were resolved this way, including how the Ice Chimps could have found their way back to Earth to wreak havoc. Qilanta's name was coined as an explanation for the Gorillas' bases being "Q" bases, hence justifying the name "Q-Basic" in a world that exists outside the QuickBasic programming world and the Microsoft QBASIC compiler. More details were added to her story and life as needed, to explain how the Gorillas came to be and also explain the origins of their enemies. See also * Princess Qilmara * ''Q-Basic Gorillas: The Webcomic'' * Tinshpuut the Confident Category: Q-Basic Gorillas characters